


I still believe

by Bestofrafa (orphan_account)



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:51:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1372882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Bestofrafa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>25 years later, TK and Kari meet to talk, both now married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I still believe

_Some how I know I will find a way_

_To a brighter day in the sun_

_Some where I know that he waits for me_

_Someday soon he'll see_

25 years later.

The days in Odaiba were increasingly hot, showing that summer was coming. Kari Yagami was sitting in a classroom, finishing correcting the proofs of the 5th grade, while students talked. The bell rang and the students rose, saying goodbye to the teacher and heading for the exit. A blond boy with blue eyes smiled at her as he grabbed his backpack.

"Bye teacher." Said Takashi.

Kari smiled back, as she gathered the papers in front of her and held her pink briefcase.

"Bye Takashi see you tomorrow." She told him.

Kari watched the boy leave and thought how much he was becoming more like his father, TK. It was funny to think that all of her friends thought they two would end together.

"But it wasn't like that..." She said to herself.

Kari was still lost in memories of her childhood and teen, when a boy with brown hair and chocolate eyes, stopped in front of the table, waving a hand in front of the face of the young teacher.

"Mooom! Can we go?" Called Mike.

Kari blinked and looked at her son, who seemed impatient. She smiled, picking up her stuffs and getting up.

"Sorry dear, I was distracted. Let's go?"

_I'm the one…_

_I won't give up on this feeling_

_And nothing could keep me away…_

The two went to the school gates and they saw a tall and blonde man, with Takashi. Mike ran to his friend and the two started talking. Kari smiled and walked over to TK, who smiled as he stretched his arms and hugged her. Kari closed her eyes, her nose touching his shirt and smelling his man cologne. How she missed being so close to the blonde. Kari opened her eyes and got a little distant from him with a gently smile.

"Hi TK. It's been a while since the last time we saw each other."

"I've been kind of busy writing the next chapter of my book. Sorry for missing the last meeting with the digidestines." He said, sadly.

"It's okay TK, I know this book is important." She told him, smiling.

"Thanks Kari. Hey, I have a free time, so would you like to eat ice cream with me?" He asked, smiling.

"Yes. These days have been so hot!" She agreed.

Takashi and Mike, who were with their D3, turned to the two adults.

"Hey mom, Michiru opened a portal to the digitalworld , can we go?" Asked Mike.

"Please, dad!" Added Takashi.

"Go ahead, but be careful." Said TK.

"And back before it gets dark." Said Kari.

The two friends smiled and went in the opposite side to find the Izzy's daughter. TK then did something that made Kari blush, he took her hand, lacing his fingers with hers. They were walking hand in hand to the ice cream shop that was in the park, to make their requests.

"A chocolate ice cream, please. And you Kari, what savor do you want?" Asked the blonde.

"Strawberry." She said.

They two sat on a bench that was there in the park, with their ice creams. The two laughed and remembered their time at school, parties and trips to digitalworld. Kari leaned back on the bench, looking at the sky and smiling.

"Sometimes I can't believe 25 years passed TK. Can you believe?" She asked, lost in thoughts.

"No..." Was the only thing he said.

Kari continued to speak.

"So much has happened... We graduated from high school, you went to the United States. I went to Tokyo and got married. And you came back married..." She said, almost sad.

They both looked at their fingers, which were with alliance. TK turned to Kari and stared at her. The sun reflected in her brown hair.

"TK... Why we broke up when we were in the middle school?"

TK felt his heart pounding.

"Why are you remembering this now?" He asked, uncomfortable.

"I don't know, but when I saw Takashi morning, I remembered you in our teenagers' time." She said, smiling.

"I don't know Kari. I think we were scared of ruining our friendship. It was kind of silly." He said honestly, with his shoulders.

"I miss our time. Now we work and another generation takes care of digitalworld." She said.

_Cause I still believe in destiny_

_That you and I were meant to be_

Kari stared his blue eyes and held her two hands in his own. TK stroked her cheek gently with her hand still. Kari's cheeks got red

"It's weird, I see us in our children, going to school, playing with the digimons and saving the digitalworld." TK told her.

Kari laughed.

"It's true. And Takashi always taking care of Mike, how you used to take care of me when Tai was not there for me." She said, looking at him.

"And I will continue watching you. You're my best friend." He said, smiling.

"You're also my best friend."

The sun began to set and the two decided to go. As their buildings were close, they went together until halfway. They walked side by side, their shoulders brushing lightly. Arriving in front of Kari's building, the sky had darkened. Kari stopped in front of TK and hugged him. TK wrapped his arms around her back, burying his nose in her brown hair and she leaned her head on his chest. They moved away a little and TK smiled, taking a lock of her hair, putting behind her ear. Kari got closer and kissed his cheek, before walking away.

"I'm going, Gatomon and Mike should be waiting for me." She said, waving her hand.

"See you, Kari." He said.

"Bye TK."

Kari turned and went into her apartment and TK watched the back of the woman until she disappears and then he turned and walked to his apartment.

_I still wish on the stars as they fall from above_

_Cause I still believe, believe in love_


End file.
